Investigators from the Harvard Center for Global Demography of Aging will develop and maintain ties with a range of institutions working in the areas of demography and aging, from both developing and industrialized countries. Our aim is to develop a vibrant, mutually beneficial exchange among investigators in the United States and in selected countries using research findings from this center to build health-promoting public policy. The specific aims of this core are: 1. To advance and share innovative interdisciplinary methodological approaches to understanding the forces that shape global patterns of aging and consequences of changes in demographic profiles. We are specifically interested in new multilevel approaches to understanding factors that influence health and aging, new analytic approaches to longitudinal data, and innovative measurement approaches that have cross-country validity and reliability. 2. To facilitate information and data sharing across countries by fostering electronic links and through facilitating the data management and dissemination through technical assistance on the use of the Virtual Data Center. 3. Training a new generation of scientists interested in aging research and policy. Our aim is to build capacity in developing countries to conduct research. We aim also to train US investigators in methodological approaches to understanding determinants and consequences of aging based on cross-country comparisons. We will do this through a faculty exchange program and by developing joint research initatives through our pilot studies program.